


Sorry!!

by honeyshibs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, please vote for the ship!, sorry this is actually not a fic!! pls don’t get mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshibs/pseuds/honeyshibs
Summary: Hello and sorry for the inconvenience! This is actually not a fanfic, I’m sorry please don’t get mad.But I am planning one! I just don’t know which pairing I should, so please help me decide the main pairing in the story.The story is centered around Jongho!





	Sorry!!

Hello and sorry for the inconvenience! This is actually not a fanfic, I’m sorry please don’t get mad and continue reading!

I am currently planning a ateez story that is centered around Jongho. But I don’t know which pairing I should do.

I originally planned it to be jongho x yunho, but honestly any other ateez member is okay too/will fit the story. So I wanted to see what jongho ship the people that read ateez fanfics prefer.

So please vote in the comment and help me decide the main pairing! Please only choose one.

Jongho x San  
Jongho x Mingi  
Jongho x Yeosang  
Jongho x Yunho  
Jongho x Wooyoung  
Jongho x Hongjoong  
Jongho x Seonghwa 

I can also consider doing polyamory if that’s what the majority want. But oof I’m afraid I’ll fuck it up so uhh I’d prefer not to?

Sorry if my English is bad and you don’t understand! English is not my first language but I am trying my best!  
Even though this is probably not the most interesting story, I don’t want to reveal anything about the story. But uhhh plants. Many plants. I’ll give that away. I’ll come back a week later and see what pairing the majority wants and write that one.

Okay, that was all! Thank you for reading these notes! Have a good day!!


End file.
